Let It Go
by Reina Grayson
Summary: Meygan unleashed herself on the LOD and now she's in complete control but doesn't know the full extent of her powers, can she find her control by letting go? #30 of Collab series


Seen the Disney movie Frozen yet? Well if you have then you get the title of this story. It was after I was listening to the song this story is named for that I realized that Meygan was like Elsa in a way, worried about her powers.  
As stated in the author note on Letters from the Other Side, this takes place just after the LOD is defeated.

* * *

Let It Go

The Legion of Doom has been defeated, and everything seemed great, but Meygan had lost control over her powers on multiple occasions in the past and she was scared that her family didn't love her anymore after seeing her just let go of all restraint on those powers. Even though her powers are now evolved and complete, there was still so much to find out about herself. After she was healed up and everything had calmed down; she wanted some distance, so she went to be all alone with her thoughts and her demon powers.

The mountain was empty, cold, and FAR away from any of her family's protected towns. For ten years she hasn't been using her demon powers to their fullest extent, but up here, there was no one to hurt, and no one to stop her. Yet, before she did anything with her demon powers, she also wanted to work with her Tier 3 Water element powers so she called forth to Mona and they split.

"You really want to test it like this?" Mona asked.

"I've been working with my demon power for ten years, Mona, but I know there's so much that can be done with both my powers from Raven **and** my water magic."

"I know how you really feel."

"I've been isolating myself for too long, it's time to let it go and see what I can really do." Meygan told her other half.

"And THIS isn't isolating yourself?" Mona said as she motioned to the snowy mountain they were currently on.

"You know what I mean. I've held it back, and at times I know I'm about to lose control. Even though I've unleashed my true connection; I don't want to hold back and isolate my powers anymore. I'm even more of a queen with this power than Raven and I only have a part of it."

Sure Meygan didn't need Mona to stay alive anymore, but where else would the destruction demon go: she turned her back on her demonic family, but now she has a new one…..the team. The young heroine started to undo her cloak and just left it where it fell.

Meygan looked back at Mona as she walked to an area of this mountain range that she could really work in. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Mona giggled at this as Meygan's father would 'kill' her for being out in this kind of altitude without her cloak. So what if she hasn't felt any kind of cold over the past ten years (well with the exception of when she was held captive by Mordred); he would still say it was too cold out there for her now that she could feel the cold again. She wasn't cold anymore, but to be honest, Meygan welcomed this cold after so long without being able to feel it.

Without the restrictions her cloak gave to her arms; Meygan was ready to see what she was really made of. She knew SOME ice spells, but she never really got the hang of turning water into ice and back again. She used a technique one of her mother's siblings taught her and commanded water to rain down, and it stayed liquid even in this freezing altitude. Magic created elements do not follow the same laws of physics like the real elements; water won't freeze unless commanded and fire will not extinguish underwater.

While still using her uncle's techniques, the water moved without her saying anything and then on command it froze into a beautiful icy spout. Meygan Grayson was smiling but now came the hard part…..turning the ice back into water and hoping her Tier 3 magic could keep the water liquid once again. With the mental commands over water she had, Meygan was ready and soon enough the icy spout turned back into water and was moving all around her. As the first born daughter to Nightwing I stood there, the water then formed into a solid looking staircase but it wasn't solid as the water swirled around within the stairs and the flowing element continued to form something as a lookout stand came forth.

"Impressive, Meygan." Mona said as the young Grayson girl started walking on the water stairs and up to the lookout stand.

"Now that I see some of what I can do with my water magic, time to let it go with my demon power." Meygan said, and with that she closed her eyes, and as they reopened, they were red.

"You sure?" Mona asked, not knowing what would happen to Meygan if she did unleash her full power.

"It's time to see what I can do; to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me; I'm free." Meygan said as she looked at the newly human Mona with a smile.

With that said, Meygan created several large snowmen and was able to animate them. As they came toward her, the young heroine's demon power kicked in and suddenly the snowmen were now completely stone.

"From what I know, that's a power close to Trigon's level, but how….." Mona stated, stunned that Meygan was able to pull that off.

"Guess some of the evolution in my power put it close to his level. There's still more, I just know it." Meygan said, but she knew there was more.

As she concentrated on the stone men standing before her, she was able to make them move as her eyes were as red as they could be. She made them move around her and even dance, but then there was only one last true test of her demon power. Combining her water magic with her demon power, Meygan turned the stone men back into snowmen and let the SNOWmen dance around some, then they started to melt but they didn't fall, they were water men now. The towering statues of water stood there, and to finish up they turned into tall fountains. Meygan's newly evolved demon power went into them and the purple aura made the water seem as if it was alive.

After a minute of watching the water spouts, Meygan let the water touch the ground and left it there, without the water under her control anymore, it froze instantly and she descended from the lookout stand.

"I'm never going back to being the girl I was, the past is in the past. With Deathstroke defeated and my full power unleashed, my fears can't get to me at all." Meygan stated; she and Mona then looked at each, smiling.

Just as they were finishing up, a voice came into Meygan's mind and she was worried as she recognized it.

_"Meygan; I am pleased with your efforts to protect your family and your world. This should be forbidden, but it is by MY decree as Master Fate that you can bring ONE person forward in time."_

_ "Thank you, Master Fate, but it can only be one?" Meygan asked inside her head._

_ "Yes; as moving more than one would destroy the timeline. This has never been granted before, but you have proven yourself more than once and shown that you are worthy of this gift. I can see in your mind that there are TWO people you wish to save, but it can only be one….so choose wisely." The Master Fate remarked._

_ "I will choice wisely and again thank you for this." Meygan said._

_ With that the voice's presence vanished from her mind and she returned to the physical world._

"Ready to go home?" Mona asked.

"Yea, I'm ready to see my family again, it's been three days since we left and hiked up this mountain." Meygan said, and with that, the two girls merge and disappear through one of Meygan's demon portals.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Blüdhaven; Team Ranch

The area was full of kids training in an open area so they could all work with the restrictions of not destroying their homes. Mathen and Molly had become higher tier wizards, and Areina discovered she could help her fire conjuring cousin more than she ever thought possible with the help of Merlin's charm. Mathen always had the strength of fire, but now they know that when Areina wears her charm, she has the skill of fire. The two Grayson cousins were working hard, and Mathen was also trying to get use to having all this knowledge that came with being a tier 4 fire wizard.

Andrew was working with Kevin on some of his Thanagarian strength but he knew that when he was needed, the 10 year old would become the youngest Green Lantern in the history of the Corp.

Everyone else was working hard and they had all progressed so far with their abilities and even little Wes Kent was starting to show some promise with his telepathic connection to his older brother and sister.

"Hey guys, Wes wants to talk to all of you." Luna said as she picked up a signal from her baby brother.

Just as everyone gathered around, and all the parents were smiling at the fact that their family was whole again and the biggest threat the world has seen in decades was defeated; a familiar portal opened up nearby and everyone's favorite demoness came walking out.

"Mey Mey, you're just in time, Wes wants to talk to all of us." Molly said as she ran and hugged her sister, something she had never been able to do, but she was able to now since Meygan's full power became unleashed.

"Alright; haven't had much time with my little future brother in law anyway." Meygan stated, so she walked over with her sister and that's when Luna linked everyone up.

Even though the days old Kent boy's mind couldn't talk, he was able to show pictures, and everyone was amazed that his powers were that clear even at his very young age. Soon enough, they all saw Wes thinking about clouds and such and figured that he was sleepy. Everyone was out of Luna's mind, and Wes pulled out as well.

"He's ready for his nap, dad." Luna said, and with that, Conner started toward the Kent house to put their little one to bed.

"So, find out what you needed to know, prințesă (princess)?" Dick Grayson said as he walked over to his first born girl.

"Yea, but I have to say something, and I want EVERYONE to know it. I grew up trying to conceal everything that had been me before I changed. I was gaining control, but I still had to hide so much of who I was, and I became dark, cold and distant. Well now, it's no more; I'm letting go of who I was for these past ten years." Meygan Grayson stated, and she reached up to her hair and actually pulled it off. With the black and purple wig gone, her beautiful strawberry blonde hair fell down her back and ended at right at her butt.

Kevin didn't say anything and just showed his soul mate a big smile. Everyone else was shocked, even her own siblings. Areina was the first to walk up to her. "Had a feeling you didn't get Uncle Dick's hair, especially after your 31st century self visited us while we were in 2016."

Meygan looked a little sheepish as she smiled, but she knew that her fire controlling cousin was just trying to get her to laugh. "Molly and I have mom's hair, but after…well, I just turned to dark colors and everything. The wig hid the brightness of my hair, but now I'm not numb to everything and I have complete control. No more hiding who I really am."

They were all happy, and this family was finally complete. Wally was thinking about his short fusion with his younger self, but then again, his younger memories didn't have anything from it, but his older self did. He couldn't believe that his little niece was able to save him from the Speed Force and trap the Legion of Doom within their headquarters so they couldn't scatter before the team took them out.

Meygan went to hang out with her friends while the adults talked among themselves.

"I knew Meygan was powerful, but damn." Jason said.

"Well, she was born a Bat, and you know how we all are. So what if she's extra special because of the powers she got from Raven." Tim said.

"Everyone has their own abilities, even if they were not born with Meta powers. I did just fine and so did most of my partners." Bruce stated.

"You're excluding Reiena but only because she was different from the rest of us." Dick stated but to be honest, he wasn't sad anymore.

"She was never different, Dick; she was just the most unique of all us Bats." Jason said; shocking his brothers and father.

They knew he was right, and thinking back, he also saw some of his sister in his oldest daughter; Meygan weighted the risks in battle, but she also put her heart into said battle, the true showing of a Grayson.

Seeing how his sister was with her future daughter showed Dick more than he needed to be happy that he had Areina in his life now. Reiena was a powerful and good hearted sister, but he remembered something his niece had said to him right after she learned the old adage: when one person dies, another is born. He was sure now that this old saying was true. Dick may have lost his other half when his sister died, but he gained a wonderful niece who embodied her mother more than anyone else could see.

The kids were all happy and now instead of training, they were playing. Brian and Vincent thought they would prank the Grayson family, but they also knew they had to be careful. The two step brothers have felt Areina's wrath after a prank went wrong, and their future parents really got them after another. They never had a chance to pull their prank as Meygan trapped them within some of her demon aura and threatened to freeze them for eternity if they ever played any pranks on her blood family.

"Orin, can we talk….alone?" Areina asked her fiancé.

The two happily engaged young adults walked off to be alone.

"What is it, Areina?" Orin'ahm asked her.

"I've got more knowledge about Atlantis, and there may be a problem whenever we visit in the future if we do get married." Areina said as she looked at the ground with sadness in her eyes.

"They wouldn't accept our marriage." Orin said, knowing the laws of Atlantis.

"That's why I was thinking, when we're ready, why don't we have two weddings. The first would be in Atlantis so it's official there, then we can have one with our family here on the surface. I want everyone to know that our love is true." Areina said, looking from the ground right into her true love's eyes.

"Very well; when we are ready with plans here on the surface, we will get married in Atlantis first." Orin said, and with that he sealed his promise with a long passionate kiss.


End file.
